walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Antagonists
Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences Comic Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Comic Series) *Shane attempted to kill Rick Grimes. (Issue 6) *Thomas Richards, a prison inmate, murdered Rachel and Susie Greene and attempted to also kill Andrea and Patricia, with the latter trying to help him. (Safety Behind Bars) *Dexter and Andrew tried to kick Rick's group out of the Prison due to blaming them for Rachel and Susie's murders, using guns from the armory with the help of Patricia. (Issue 18) *The Governor, the leader of Woodbury, tried to take the prison from Rick's group. He sliced off Rick's right hand, brutally raped Michonne, and attacked the prison, killing seven survivors in the process, including Tyreese, Hershel Greene, and Lori Grimes. The Governor murdered, tortured, raped, and fed people to Penny and other zombies. (The Best Defense to Made To Suffer) *A group of three unnamed men tried to rob Rick and Abraham Ford, and attempted to rape Rick's son Carl. (Issue 57) *The Hunters, a cannibalistic survivor group, tried to kill and eat everyone from Rick's group. (Fear the Hunters) *Peter Anderson, a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, beat his wife and son multiple times and got into a fight with Rick when the latter suspected that Pete was abusing his family. He later tried to kill Rick, but accidentally killed Regina Monroe, the wife of the leader of the community, instead, which got him killed by Rick. (Too Far Gone) *The Scavengers, led by Derek, pushed one of their own people out to the zombies in order to escape. They also tried to take over Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Too Far Gone) *Ethan, a member of the Hilltop Colony was tasked by Negan to dispatch Gregory so that Crystal, another Hilltop citizen could be spared. (Issue 95) *The Saviors, led by Negan, were enemies of the Alexandrians, the Hilltop Colony, and the Kingdom. Negan brutally bludgeoned Glenn to death, sliced open Spencer Monroe's stomach and started a war between the three communities and the Saviors. However, after the war, Negan was imprisoned and the Saviors, led by Dwight, became allies to Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom. (Something to Fear to All Out War-Part 2) *Spencer Monroe, the son of the Alexandria Safe Zone's former leader, Douglas Monroe, personally asks Negan to kill Rick. (Issue 111) *The Whisperers, led by Alpha, become a dangerous threat to Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop Colony, the Sanctuary, the Kingdom, and Oceanside after killing several of their members, including Ezekiel and Rosita Espinosa. (Comic Series) *Gregory tried to kill Maggie and take back his leadership of the Hilltop Colony. (Comic Series) *Morton Rose, a resident of the Hilltop threatened Carl and Maggie alongside his wife, Tammy after an attack on his son caused by Carl and became involved in a plot to kill the two. (Whispers Into Screams) After the death of his wife, he harassed Rick alongside other members of the community including Vincent and Louie for not going to war against the Whisperers. Morton tried to assassinate Rick, but this results in his demise. (No Turning Back) *Brandon Rose, the son of Morton and Tammy severely injured Sophia alongside his friend after she stopped the boys' earlier attack on Brian only to be nearly beaten to death with a shovel by Carl. (Whispers Into Screams) After the death of Morton, Brandon developed a hatred toward Rick, as he was the one who murdered his father. He freed Negan and attempted to alert the Whisperers of Rick's declaration of war. However, before Brandon could warn them, Negan fatally stabbed him in the chest for becoming a traitor to the communities, ending the Rose family once and for all. (Call to Arms) *Sherry, ex-wife of Dwight and Negan, secretly plots on overthrowing Rick when the war between the Whisperers and the Joint Communities has subsided. (The Whisperer War) TV Series *Zombies try to catch and kill any living survivors in order to eat. (TV Series) *Shane Walsh, the leader of the Atlanta camp, loses his leadership position and love affair with Lori Grimes when his former partner and Lori's husband Rick returns. He is seen aiming his shotgun at him after Rick insults him, possibly with the intent of killing him. (Wildfire) He also attempts to force himself on to Lori while at the CDC. (TS-19) While on a supply run to retrieve medical supplies to save Carl's life after he is shot, Shane shoots his ally Otis in the leg and sacrifices him to the walkers in order to escape, showing no remorse and later lying to the group about it. (Save the Last One, Cherokee Rose) He later threatens to kill Dale Horvath when he confronts Shane over Otis' death and his attempt to kill Rick. (Secrets) After leading the group in a massacre of the walkers in Hershel Greene's barn and discovering Sophia Peletier as a walker, he attempts to attack Hershel and accuses him of lying to the group. (Nebraska) Shane later gets into a brutal fight over the life of Randall with Rick and almost causes both their deaths. (18 Miles Out) In a final attempt to win Lori back and be leader of the group once again, he takes Randall into the woods and brutally murders him as bait to lure out Rick to kill him once and for all though Rick kills him first. (Better Angels) *Dave and Tony, two members of a large group known only as "The Living" encounter Rick, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel in a bar and eventually obtain information on Hershel's farm and attempt to convince them to allow their group to enter it. When Rick refuses, Tony becomes hostile and threatens to kill the three of them and take over the farm. After being refused again, Dave attempts to shoot Rick, though he is killed before he does and Rick then kills Tony. (Nebraska) Following this, three other members of their group, Nate, Sean, and Randall, attempt to kill Rick, Glenn, and Hershel to avenge Dave and Tony's deaths. (Triggerfinger) *Tomas, the leader of the Prisoners, brutally murders Big Tiny and attempts to kill Rick twice in order to reclaim the prison for himself and his fellow prisoners, though Rick kills him for doing so. (Sick) *Andrew, Tomas' right hand man, intentionally leads walkers into the prison after being left to die by Rick in order to avenge Tomas and to reclaim the Prison for himself and Axel, and Oscar. He personally attempts to kill Rick, but is stopped by Oscar, however his actions lead the deaths of both T-Dog and Lori. (Killer Within) *The Governor, the leader of Woodbury, kills a group of National Guard Soldiers in order to steal supplies, has Lieutenant Welles decapitated, later sends Merle Dixon to hunt down and kill Michonne, brutally interrogates Maggie Greene, and later leads Woodbury in a war to annihilate everyone in Rick's group following their attack on Woodbury. He personally kills Axel, Allen, Merle, causes the deaths of both Milton Mamet and Andrea, and slaughters almost all the Woodbury army members after they refuse to aid him in his quest to destroy Rick's group. (Season 3) The Governor then finds himself in company again of a large group, where he kills the leader and his former right-hand man, Caesar Martinez and later Pete Dolgen in order to be leader of the camp. He later forcefully captures Michonne and Hershel to use as hostages. The Governor then returns to the prison with a new army including Alisha, Tara Chambler, and Mitch Dolgen and threatens Rick that his group will be killed if they do not leave. When Rick refuses and offers for the groups to live in peace, the Governor violently kills Hershel by decapitating him. He then orders his group to slaughter every survivor in the Prison which leads to the deaths of many prison survivors, complete extermination of the Governor's own army except for Tara, and the overall ruin of the prison itself. The Governor also gets into a final physical confrontation with Rick and nearly strangles him to death before he himself is stopped and killed. (Season 4) *The Claimers, a dangerous group of marauders led by Joe, and including Tony, Len, Harley, Billy, Dan, and Lou, intrudes the house where Rick, Michonne, and Carl are staying and search for necessities while Michonne and Carl are off on a supply run. They are heard beating a man to death and planning to ambush Michonne and Carl when they return from their run and possibly rape her. They later start hunting down Rick after he kills Lou in order to escape from the house. Len later personally attempts to frame Daryl for breaking the group's rules in order for him to be killed, although he himself is killed for lying. When the group finally catches Rick, Michonne and Carl, they attempt to beat Daryl for death for being a liar and Dan attempts to rape Carl and Joe promises Rick he will personally kill him once Daryl, Michonne, and Carl are all killed, though the entire group is stopped and killed by Rick, Daryl, and Michonne. (Claimed, Us, A) *The cannibalistic people of Terminus led by Gareth and including Martin, Mary, Theresa, Albert, Mike, Alex, and Greg and many others lure survivors to their compound by promising them sanctuary but hold them captive once they refuse to join them, take their supplies, slaughter them and use them for food. (A, No Sanctuary) After the fall of Terminus, the surviving residents gather up and begin stalking and hunting Rick's group, wanting to get revenge on them and eat them. They kidnap Bob Stookey and amputate his leg for food, and they later threaten several members of Rick's group in a church. (Strangers, Four Walls and a Roof) *The police officers led by Dawn Lerner stationed at Grady Memorial Hospital taking people and force them to do work for them, stating that they "owe" the officers for "saving them" from the zombies and they need to keep things as they do for when "help" comes to restore and rebuild the world to how it was before. They kill the injured and sick people that don't recover or will require too many resources to help and keep others captive, forbidding them to leave and pursuing the ones that escape. Their actions lead to various officers and patients deaths, Carol Peletier's accident and Dawn personally but accidentally kills Beth Greene. (Slabtown, Consumed, Crossed, Coda) *Pete Anderson abuses his wife Jessie and his son Sam, causing them physical and psychological damage, and tries to kill Rick after he convinces his wife to stand up to him. He later tries to kill him again but ends up drunkenly killing Reg Monroe, causing his own demise in the process. (Spend, Try, Conquer) *Ron Anderson, the son of Pete and Jessie Anderson develops a grudge against the Grimes family because of Pete's execution by Rick and Carl's growing relationship with Enid. He personally tries to assassinate Carl, but fails. Later, after witnessing his mother and brothers's deaths, he aims at Rick to kill him, blaming him for what happened to his family, which causes his death at the hands of Michonne, but not before he fires a stray bullet that takes out Carl's right eye. (Start to Finish, No Way Out) *A violent group of scavengers known as the Wolves, led by Owen, attacks and destroys Shirewilt Estates and slaughters every survivor, including Noah's family. (What Happened and What's Going On) Owen and his partner later attempt to kill Morgan Jones, and their traps almost cause the deaths of both Daryl Dixon and Aaron. Owen later slits a man's throat to throw him in a trailer of walkers which his group has done to numerous other survivors as well in the order to steal their supplies and use their corpses as traps for other survivors. (Conquer) The Wolves later attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone, slaughtering numerous survivors in order to steal their supplies. (JSS) They also attempt to kill Rick while he is parked on the roadside in an RV. (Thank You) Owen, once taken captive by Morgan threatens that if his wound does not kill him, he will slaughter all the remaining survivors in the safe-zone, children included. (Here's Not Here) Eventually Owen manages to escape from his cell after knocking Morgan unconscious and takes Denise Cloyd hostage. (Start to Finish) However, despite redeeming himself while with Denise, Owen is shot twice by Carol and devoured by walkers, reanimates, and is finally put down by Morgan. (No Way Out) *The Saviors, a vast organization of hostile survivors led and ruled by Negan are hostile extortionists who subjugate numerous communities to their will and threaten them with death if they do not provide supplies for them; communities including the Kingdom, the Hilltop, the Alexandria Safe-Zone and the Oceanside. They have personally killed numerous innocent survivors as a show of force, to send a message and as punishment, including Rory, Tim, Marsha, Denise Cloyd, Abraham Ford, Glenn Rhee, Spencer Monroe, and Olivia, and also all male survivors, including young boys, from the Oceanside. (Season 6 & Season 7) *Spencer Monroe develops a hatred for Rick, blaming him for all the tragedies that have occurred as a result of the Saviors. He reveals that he wants him dead so he can be the leader of Alexandria instead and personally tries to convince Negan to kill him though instead Negan kills him for not having any guts to do it himself. (Service, Sing Me a Song, Hearts Still Beating) *The Scavengers, a large group of survivors situated in a junkyard and led by Jadis initially make a deal with Rick to help fight against the Saviors in exchange for weapons, however, Jadis betrays Rick and Alexandria by informing Negan of their plans to fight him and the Saviors and she and her entire group become allies to the Saviors in exchange for a better deal than what Rick offered. They assist in overpowering Alexandria's survivors and later fight alongside the Saviors, killing several Alexandrians. (New Best Friends, The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) Fear The Walking Dead *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Fear The Walking Dead) *Lieutenant Moyers and the band of National Guardsmen under his command who persecuted the citizens of Safe Zone India with military dictatorship. (Not Fade Away, Cobalt) *Andrew Adams tries to get revenge against Daniel by attempting to kill Ofelia. (The Good Man) *Connor's Pirates try to overtake the Abigail and take Alicia and Travis. (Monster, Blood in the Streets, Captive) *Celia Flores poisons people and keeps the undead in her cellar. (Sicut Cervus, Shiva) *Christopher Manawa abandons his father and goes with Brandon's group. (Date of Death) *Brandon and Derek kill Chris, considering him a liability. (Wrath) *Marco and his gang abuse and mistreat The Colonia survivors in exchange of Oxy, killing whoever oposes them, no matter their age or gender. (Los Muertos, Pillar of Salt, Wrath, North) *Andrés tries to kill Travis in retribution for his brother's death. (North) Webisodes *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Torn Apart, Cold Storage, The Oath) *B.J. kills an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, keeps Kelly in captivity as sex slave, and attempts to kill Chase. (Cold Storage) *Dr. Gale Macones appears to have a twisted agenda in her "oath" to save patients. (The Oath) Video Game *Zombies try to catch and eat the survivors. (Video Game) *The St. John Family attempts to kill the motel survivors when they discover the family's cannibalistic tendencies. They cut off Mark's legs and eat them, hold Katjaa and Duck hostage after forcing the other members of the group in a meat locker, shoot Kenny, and attempt to kill Lee Everett. (Starved For Help) *The Save-Lots Bandits attack St. John's Dairy Farm, Lee and Mark on the St. John Dairy Farm, physically and sexually abuse Jolene, and also invade the motel to steal their supplies after weeks of bombarding their defenses. (Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead) *Crawford Oberson leads a totalitarian community, which he rules with tyranny, exterminating weak individuals and also persecuting those who fled and those who attempted to change his rules. (Around Every Corner) *The citizens of Crawford, the group lead by Oberson, whose members accomplices the tyranny of their leader. (Around Every Corner) *The stranger stalks Lee's group and later abducts Clementine. (Long Road Ahead, Around Every Corner, No Time Left) *Nate hunts after Wyatt and Eddie for injuring/killing his group member, and murders innocent survivors Walt and Jean mercilessly. (Wyatt's Story, Russell's Story) *A group led by a man named Roman executes Stephanie and Roberto (Determinant) mercilessly and try in vain to hunt down Bonnie, Leland, Dee, and (after their defects), Shel (Determinant) and Becca. (Determinant) (Bonnie's Story, Shel's Story, Epilogue) *Winston and Ralph attack Christa and chase Clementine, subsequently separating them. (All That Remains) *William Carver, leader of a large survivor group, dictates his group with absolute tyranny, persecutes and hunts after those who attempt to flee, including the cabin survivors who sided with Luke. He executes Walter and Alvin (Determinant) and threatens Sarita's life. (Determinant) He takes all of the cabin survivors, and Sarita and Kenny back with him to his community and lock them up. Carver forces Carlos to slap his daughter when she interrupts his diatribe. He unceremoniously kills Reggie for failing to keep Clementine and Sarah focused on their job. He beats both Luke and Kenny when he discovers their subterfuge, dealing permanent damage to the latter. He holds the prisoners at gunpoint when they try to escape and threatens to kill Rebecca and her baby for trying to do so. (All That Remains, A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *Many members of Carver's group, who resides at Howe's Hardware, carries out misdeeds on his orders or allowance. Troy, Johnny, Tavia, Hank, Vera, Lowell, Tyler and Tisha all follow his orders willingly. (All That Remains, A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *The Russian Group ambushes Clementine's group and attempts to rob their supplies. (Amid The Ruins) *Members of Monroe, a floating colony lead by Norma (alongside her brother, Randall) slaughter a group of people on a ferry called The Mobjack. They hold Michonne, Pete, Samantha Fairbanks, John and Greg Fairbanks hostage, kill both Greg and John, and attempt to kill Michonne, Paige, Samantha, and her two brothers, James Fairbanks and Alex Fairbanks. (In Too Deep, Give No Shelter, What We Deserve) *The New Frontier are a hostile group of survivors. A team led by Badger slaughtered and destroyed members of Prescott, the leader being revealed as David García. Subverted when it is later revealed the one who really ordered the attacks on towns and settlements behind David and the two other leaders' backs was Joan. (Ties That Bind - Part 1-present) Dead Reckoning *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Social Game) *Dave and Tony's group act as the antagonists in Fight or Flight. (Social Game) *Harlan becomes the new leader of Dave and Tony's group and later kills Nathan. (Social Game) Assault *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Assault) *Scavengers and other survivors attempt to kill the protagonists. (Assault) Survival Instinct *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Survival Instinct) Novel Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip Blake's group is attacked by a group of raiders named Tommy, Sonny, Shorty, and 3 others. (Rise of the Governor) *Gene Gavin and the surviving National Guard under his command control the town of Woodbury with Military dictatorship. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham attacks Lilly. (The Road to Woodbury) *The Governor has many heads in fishtanks, among them Scott Moon. (The Road to Woodbury) *The Pentecostal People Of God, led by Jeremiah James Garlitz, take over Woodbury and kill many Woodburians in a suicide pact to lead people to Heaven. (Descent, Invasion) *Theodore Bryce's militia attack Woodbury, killing a majority of the adults, kidnap the children and take them to the Atlanta Medical Center. (Search and Destroy) * Category:Themes